pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Pokfanonsilver
Novio o wikiAmigo? Que quieres ser: el novio subtrallado o el wikiamigo?? Layla Hay 17:43 20 feb 2012 (UTC) Las dos cosas, (Acmcad 20:21 23 feb 2012 (UTC)) La carta Me tengo que ir, enviame por correo la carta. te quiero, Layla Hay 18:56 21 feb 2012 (UTC) No hagas eso Por favor no edites Pokefanon news Pokemon658 20:16 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Me las dices Y te busco un Hueco pronto lo entenderas Pokemon658 20:24 23 feb 2012 (UTC) Que? Yo no te bloquee sino no podrias editar Pokemon658 09:55 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Si Por lo menos no lo has echo pero, casi m rompes el corazon y el alma ( curiosidad con heartgold y souldsilver ) pero, si que estoy enfadada, por que mientras te dijimon que no lo hicieras lo hiciste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Genial, te perdono y ni me hablas, esta vez si que me lo has partido, pero los trozos de tan rotos ahora es polbo. Eres increible, no te hablare hasta que te disculpes * Llorando * Adios Acmcad, adios Pensando mejor, no creo que me alla de comportar asi solo por que no me contestaras, hagamos como si esto no huviese pasado Te quiero Layla Hay 18:31 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Ya esta Ya e pedido un lillitops y la peticion es para ti, te contesto con mensaje por que no me deja enviar mensajes el chat ahora mismo. Layla Hay 18:10 1 mar 2012 (UTC) Molestosos Everywhere... Te quiero decir algo Acmcad, tienes suerte de que sea yo el que crees con el que estas peleado, porque pongo crees, porque en realidad yo no estoy peleado con nadie. Yo cada vez que discuto, después me arrepiento... Algo más que debes saber es que yo no digo mis criticas con si me creyera el más malo del mundo, puedo ser muy directo, pero en realidad lo hago para que mejores.Por si acaso lo que tu haces no se llaman Fakes, se llaman quimeras, porque son combinaciones de Pokémons. Si no te importa todo este palabreo, quédate haciendo peleas con el aire, y si te importa, te regalo esta quimera:Archivo:Chartom.pngArchivo:Puffle_Icon.gif' The lost Puffle In the snow... (?)'Archivo:Puffle_Icon.gif 21:56 2 mar 2012 (UTC) PD: Escríbeme en mi discusión si quieres que te ayude con un OC, Fake, Quimera, etc... ¿queres ser mi amigo? El Sableye Acecha en las sombras 15:22 9 mar 2012 (UTC)¿aceptas? ¿que pokemon te pongo? El Sableye Acecha en las sombras 17:47 9 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola :D, quieres participar en mi wiki, también es de fakes sснeιße † 15:23 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Perfil Hola Acmcad, no quiero molestarte pero he visto que editaste el perfil de un usuario y si sabes que al menos que te de permiso no lo puedes hacer. Yo no soy administradora ni nada pero esto lo saben muchos usuarios. Perdon por molestarte pero esto es solo un aviso que no puedes hacerlo sin permiso. Saludos ¡Soy yo! ¿Quien soy yo? 16:35 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Mira el comentario de HagarenFA Mira mi comentario en los comentarios de esta pagina (el de HagarenFA)... http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Krafen_dex HagarenFA 23:10 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Toma Archivo:Watduck.png Archivo:Kirlia NB.pngHola!! Archivo:Skitty_NB.gif 20:48 15 mar 2012 (UTC) .-. ya estás desbloqueado :3(te blokearon por error) Problemas Tu puedes habalr conmigo en el chat pero yo contigo no Layla Hay 17:00 16 mar 2012 (UTC) Gran deoxis Ya e dejado un mensaje a un administrador sobre lo que a echo Gran deoxis. Ya da igual que le protegas, se lo e contado a un administrador. Despidete de el Layla Hay 18:51 19 mar 2012 (UTC) no me lo puedo creer! Si lo que querias era rompero te lo has ganado a pulso, no se nada de ti desde hace meses!! Hasta que no me digas lo que a passado, no estamos saliendo Mira, si no quieres salir conmigo dilo, pero no me hagas esto, ahoora enviame un mensaje con tu respuesta Layla Hay 11:02 14 abr 2012 (UTC) hola hola soy nuevo en la wiki y mue gustaria ser tu amigo por favor y si dices quesi cuando me conteses me dices tu pokemon favorito .Supershaymin 17:49 19 abr 2012 (UTC) Disculpa por el G-R-A-N retraso... es que no veia la página muy seguido. Toma tu Archivo:Mag_Meg.JPG Espero que lo disfrutes. :Archivo:Knight.jpgEl Caballero, No Le teme a nadaArchivo:Knight.jpg 17:53 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Mapa Aquí tienes el mapa que me pediste. Archivo:Mapa_amcad.png espe Al parecer tenia, novio, era frost, asi que no hay possibilidad La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders 17:17 26 jun 2012 (UTC) Conectate Si quieres que te de otra oportunidad conectate al chat y hablamos, aun que no me creo muy capaz La ultima incorporacion en los pokedex holders (discusión) 18:52 23 ene 2013 (UTC) asdfghjkl Tengo algunos problemas: # Puede que como la deje no te guste. # No hago sprites hace.... 1 o 2 meses creo. Aun así veré en que puedo ayudar. Dime primero en qué está basado, como quieres que salga y ya veo. Hey Guy, You Have a Girl Under You ~ 22:47 25 ene 2013 (UTC) Fain Aquí tenes el resultado, fue lo único que se me ocurrió (y solo usé a Hitmonlee, Treecko y Trenlax): Archivo:Trenlax_by_Puff.png Hey Guy, You Have a Girl Under You ~ 18:26 26 ene 2013 (UTC) PD ~ Por qué cambiaste mi título asdfghjkl por Hi?? yo JAMÁS pondría Hi de título. Si no importa lo cambiaré como antes. Roadway Flygonic Draw Studios y Resolución Transparental están ABANDONADOS. Por favor no edites ni comentes en páginas abandonadas. † Amen Fashion, On the Roadway † 21:09 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Patifet Con esos colores parece la bandera de españa ._. Además, ese cono en la cabeza se lo podemos poner a la evo. 80px Eevee, Glaceon... 80px ¡Y su mejor amigo Vanillite! 80px 15:09 14 mar 2013 (UTC) Quimera :D El cosso ese raro que me pediste, de tipo Archivo: Tipo_agua.gif Archivo: Bussea.png 80px Eevee, Glaceon... 80px ¡Y su mejor amigo Vanillite! 80px 15:49 14 mar 2013 (UTC) Gato de tipo planta Archivo: Catant.png La evo Archivo: Delcant.png 80px Eevee, Glaceon... 80px ¡Y su mejor amigo Vanillite! 80px 16:11 14 mar 2013 (UTC) Prueba Pues ya hice la prueba y emm te la paso :S Archivo:ULA_K_ASE.png y aqui esta la segunda, basada en el copo de nieve con mas malformaciones del planeta pokimunArchivo:Ola_k_ase_oola_k_ase.png--Como se edita la firma :P o espera..... Si me lo dices seria extremo :D 14:41 17 mar 2013 (UTC) me encantaria podemos ser wikiamigos, y gracias por la quimera, un poco simple pero como se suele decir, "a caballo regalado no le mires el diente" xd. Archivo:Seismitoad NB.gifSergio1 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101101001433/es.pokemon/images/2/25/Feraligatr_NB.gif discur.Archivo:Froakie sprite.pngArchivo:Poliwrath_NB.gif 16:29 19 mar 2013 (UTC) gracias gracias por el cubone afro xd y aqui pone el refran a mi manera: http://cvc.cervantes.es/lengua/refranero/ficha.aspx?Par=58047&Lng=0 Archivo:Seismitoad NB.gifSergio1 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101101001433/es.pokemon/images/2/25/Feraligatr_NB.gif discur.Archivo:Froakie sprite.pngArchivo:Poliwrath_NB.gif 16:42 19 mar 2013 (UTC) Quimera (soy yo o este titulo ya lo han usado? (?) ) Archivo: Blackcco.png Original, no?? xD 80px Eevee, Glaceon... 80px ¡Y su mejor amigo Vanillite! 80px 17:02 19 mar 2013 (UTC) Gracias gracias por adoptar en mi centro. Puedes usarlo en tu dex siempre y cuando me des reconocimientos http://img138.imageshack.us/img138/7515/grassong.png --Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 21:40 25 mar 2013 (UTC) no no por lo que hicistes Gran deoxis (discusión) 16:00 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Sí. Puedes usar mi tipo Luminoso.Archivo:Lucario_mini.gifArchivo:Torterra_mini.gifLukariop is a new DarraptisoMy dex 1ºMy dex 2ºAnd my historyArchivo:Absol_mini.gifArchivo:Rotom_mini.gif 14:14 2 abr 2013 (UTC) Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, no puedes usar a grassong paraa tu dex. No te lo tomes a mal pero en un principio lo iba a usar yo para una dex futuro. No te lo quise decir por si te enfadarías o algo. O podemos hacer una cosa. Usas a grassong para tu dex pero con otras evoluciones ¿Te parece bien? y fribit tambien puedes hacer tu propia evolución Las de grassong hiba a ser como un dragón chino en la ultima fase y la de fribitt como un conejo un poco parecido a victini. Espero que no te enfades . --Pokémonmaster7770 (discusión) 08:55 13 abr 2013